Forever With You
by Demonocracy
Summary: Ella es capas y capas de blanco con un toque de azul brillante, mejillas sonrosadas sobre una cama llena de pétalos de rosas. Velas aromáticas y música romántica. Terriblemente cliché. [Mi tributo al Gajevy Love Love Fest 2017]
1. Honeymoon

_**Fairy Tail no es de mi propiedad, pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**_

* * *

Mi tributo al _Gajevy Love Love Fest 2017._

* * *

 **~Forever With You**

* * *

 **I.**

 **…**

Ella es capas y capas de blanco con un toque de azul brillante, mejillas sonrosadas sobre una cama llena de pétalos de rosas. Velas aromáticas y música romántica. Terriblemente cliché.

Aún con un molesto rubor pintando sus mejillas, Gajeel no puede negar que le encanta.

Con la emoción corriendo por sus venas, Gajeel se pierde en aquellos labios de cereza por lo que podría ser una eternidad, besando, saboreando, _tentando._ Sus manos deshacen con facilidad los lazos que sostienen el vestido de Levy y éste termina formando un pequeño charco a los pies de la cama.

Levy desata la corbata de Gajeel con una timidez que lo enternece _–y que al mismo tiempo lo hace desear enterrarse en ella hasta que ni siquiera esa timidez les permita amortiguar su pasión–._ Las pequeñas manos de la hadita se deshacen después de su saco, y tras aumentar su impaciencia botón a botón, de la camisa.

Gajeel acaricia su piel enardecida, tocando cada curva, saboreando cada gemido que sus manos provocan. El sostén de Levy es lo siguiente en caer al suelo, otorgándole a Gajeel más piel de porcelana para recorrer.

Sus manos se deslizan entonces por las torneadas piernas de la peliazul, bajando, subiendo, _bajando,_ llevándose con ellas las braguitas de encaje, dejándola casi completamente desnuda.

 _Casi_ , con excepción de aquella banda de oro que adorna el dedo anular de su mano izquierda.

 _Ella es suya,_ Gajeel recuerda, _solamente suya_. En todo su resplandor jadeante, deseoso, en la cama y fuera de ésta.

 _Para siempre._

Los pantalones de Gajeel son los últimos en caer. Levy le da la bienvenida entre sus brazos con una sonrisa, sonrisa que los besos de Gajeel convierten en un gesto de placer.

El recorrido del pelinegro desciende desde sus labios hasta su cuello, erizando la piel de la chica al atreverse a pasar por el valle de sus senos… y continuar _bajando_.

Gajeel deposita un beso en el vientre de la chica, quien suelta una pequeña carcajada ante el gesto. La risa desaparece de su mente por completo cuando Gajeel concentra sus atenciones en el área más sensible de su cuerpo.

Él la besa, la chupa y la saborea con el placer de alguien que prueba un delicioso postre, siendo recompensado al escuchar sus gemidos aumentar de volumen y al sentir sus piernas temblar en torno a él.

— _¡Ga-jeel!_ —Levy gime, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, mientras todo su mundo gira alrededor de la lengua de su _–ahora–_ esposo.

 _Su esposo,_ Levy piensa, y la simple idea enciende una chispa en su cuerpo, que gracias a la hábil lengua de Gajeel, no hace más que arder y arder hasta finalmente… _estallar._

— ¡Gajeel! —grita la chica entonces, estremeciéndose con fuerza y aferrándose al largo cabello del hombre.

Unos segundos después el agarre de la chica disminuye, y tras dejar un lánguido beso entre sus piernas, Gajeel recorre su mismo camino hasta llegar a su rostro.

Y la encuentra más irresistible que nunca, con los labios entreabiertos soltando gemidos pequeños, con el cabello revuelto y con sus ojos del color del chocolate soñolientos.

Levy le dedica una sonrisa satisfecha y comienza: —Gajeel, eso fue…

—¿Fue? —pregunta Gajeel con una enorme sonrisa— Oh, señora Redfox, esto apenas comienza…

…

* * *

 _Prompt: Honeymoon (Luna de miel)._


	2. Mutual Masturbation

_**Fairy Tail no es de mi propiedad, pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**_

* * *

Mi tributo al _Gajevy Love Love Fest 2017._

* * *

 **~Forever With You**

* * *

 **II.**

 **…**

La mirada chocolatosa llena de curiosidad de Levy es casi todo lo que Gajeel necesita para sentirse a punto de estallar.

Sus ojos observan con lentitud la palpitante erección de Gajeel, tomándose unos largos segundos para admirarlo como si de una obra de arte se tratase.

Tras esos agónicos _–al menos para Gajeel–_ segundos, la peliazul se atreve finalmente a tocarlo con una de sus manos.

Su dedo índice se pasea, curioso, por toda su longitud con un toque casi imperceptible. Después, en un movimiento arriesgado, la palma de Levy lo rodea con firmeza, causando un siseo de sorpresa del Dragón Slayer.

La hadita comprende entonces que una sola de sus manos no es suficiente, sus delgados dedos apenas y son capaces de rodearlo. Su otra mano llega entonces, _salvadora_ , acariciando la piel sensible y ardiente de Gajeel, sin saber en realidad el efecto devastador que tiene en él.

—Levy… —él susurra.

La chica continua su exploración sin titubear, sintiendo la piel aterciopelada bajo sus manos contrastar con la dureza del músculo hinchado, comprendiendo la sencilla fragilidad debajo del imponente miembro.

Adorando el poder que tiene – _literalmente_ – entre sus manos.

Levy comienza un vaivén, _arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo_ , con sus manos danzando en conjunto en el área más sensible de Gajeel, abarcando más, no queriendo dejar ningún lugar fuera.

 _"¿Lo estaré haciendo bien?"_ Levy se pregunta, pero las dudas se borran por completo de su mente cuando Gajeel echa la cabeza hacia atrás, soltando siseos dificultosos que se entremezclan con su nombre.

A Levy le encanta. Hay algo en el hecho de convertir a su esposo en una maraña de balbuceos que la hace sentir más grande, más fuerte, más… irresistible.

Él está total y completamente a su merced, gimiendo, temblando, permitiéndole a Levy darle o negarle el placer, decidiendo qué tan rápido moverse, qué tan fuerte apretarlo. Observando su respiración dificultosa agitar su pecho mientras su nombre escapa de sus pulmones como un rugido.

— ¡Levy!

Ella aumenta la velocidad, disfrutando de los gemidos casi primales que salen de él, admirando la manera en que sus músculos se tensan, como si de las cuerdas de un violín se tratasen.

—Levy… —él advierte, tratando de detenerla, pero es demasiado tarde.

Es el simple hecho de mirarla, curiosa y sonrosada, lo que lo lleva al límite. Su orgasmo lo golpea con fuerza devastadora, arrancando un gruñido de su garganta y esparciendo su semilla sobre la pálida piel de su esposa.

Levy suelta un ruidito de sorpresa, y Gajeel sólo necesita mirarla _–con el pecho cubierto de su blanca liberación y una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro–_ para sentirse al borde del abismo una vez más.

— ¿Te gustó? —pregunta ella, mientras Gajeel alcanza un pañuelo del buró para limpiarla.

Gajeel gruñe y su única respuesta es besar los labios de Levy con fervor, mientras cambia sus posiciones y la recuesta sobre la cama.

La mano de Gajeel se coloca entre las piernas de Levy sin rodeo alguno, comenzando a acariciar su centro por encima de su ropa interior ya húmeda.

— ¡Ga-Gajeel! —gime la hadita.

—Ahora es mi turno —declara Gajeel con una sonrisa hambrienta, mientras sus dedos se escabullen por debajo de las braguitas de la chica.

…

* * *

 _Prompt: (Mutual) masturbation (Masturbación (mutua))._


	3. Sex Toys

_**Fairy Tail no es de mi propiedad, pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**_

* * *

Mi tributo al _Gajevy Love Love Fest 2017._

* * *

 **~Forever With You**

* * *

 **III.**

 **…**

— ¡Es suficiente! —Declara Levy, abriendo las cortinas de la habitación y llevándose las manos a la cintura —Gastamos nuestros ahorros en venir a Rose Garden en nuestra luna de miel y llevamos tres días enteros sin salir de aquí. ¿Sabes de qué nos estamos perdiendo? Hay tantos lugares a los que ir…

El moreno levanta la cabeza de debajo de una almohada, observando a su esposa, completamente decidida tratando de convencerlo _–o quizá convencerse a sí misma–_ de abandonar su habitación.

Gajeel no tiene problema alguno en sólo haber visitado la suite matrimonial de aquel lujoso hotel. Es grande, bonita, y él definitivamente ha tenido las mejores vistas de la ciudad con su esposa ahí mismo _–sobre la cama, en el suelo, en la tina, contra la pared…–,_ pero sabe lo mucho que Levy quiere explorar el lugar y pasearse por las calles tomada de su mano.

Y ¿Quién es él para negárselo? Además de que él se muere de ganas de presumir a su esposa ante todos _–y vaya que después de esos días de reclusión ambos necesitan un poco de vitamina D–._

—Oi, enana —la llama Gajeel, obteniendo su completa atención al incorporarse aún desnudo sobre la cama—. Tú sólo elige el lugar.

Ella le dedica una enorme sonrisa, acercándose a su maleta y comenzando a sacar su ropa.

— ¿A dónde podremos ir? Quizá deberíamos ir a comer algo y después pasear por el lugar. Espero que no nos topemos con alguna biblioteca porque entonces…

El Dragón Slayer comienza a sudar frío, si se encontraran con alguna biblioteca su adorada esposa no querría salir de la habitación en mucho tiempo y por una razón nada divertida.

Gajeel sopesa sus opciones mientras su esposa habla alegremente, ¿Y si finge estar cansado para que Levy deje de intentar salir? Quizá eso habría funcionado antes de decirle que sí. De cualquier modo, no es fácil que encuentren una biblioteca en una ciudad tan grande, ¿No es cierto?

¿Y si la ata a la cama? Esa idea los llevaría hacia la razón por la que no salieron de la habitación en tres días y a Levy no le gustaría… no del todo.

¿Y si él finge quedarse dormido? Probablemente ella lo golpearía con algo y lo dejaría ahí solo… ¿Qué debe hacer un hombre para mantener a su esposa contenta y a su lado?

Es entonces cuando la solución al dilema de Gajeel cae de entre la ropa de Levy. Envuelta en papel rojo y adornada con una pequeña tarjeta dorada.

—«Hagan temblar _(y arder)_ la tierra.» —Lee Levy de la tarjetita— «Con cariño, Cana.»

Levy rasga el papel con curiosidad y del mismo cae un objeto largo y de goma, capaz de provocar que su esposa suelte un gritito de sorpresa.

Gajeel tarda un poco más que la maga en comprender el significado de aquel fálico objeto rosado, y su esposa, completamente ruborizada, parece haber perdido la capacidad de moverse.

El moreno se levanta de la cama _–sin molestarse siquiera en cubrirse–_ y levanta de encima del montón de ropa de su esposa aquel aparato rosado.

—Es pequeño —observa Gajeel, obteniendo otra exclamación de la chica.

—…botón —masculla Levy, en una voz tan baja que ni siquiera el oído agudo de Gajeel es capaz de escuchar.

— ¿Qué?

La hadita inhala profundamente, inflando su pecho en una manera que no debería ser tan irresistible, y tras unos segundos, levanta su mirada oscurecida hacia Gajeel.

—Presiona el botón —dice Levy entonces.

Y Gajeel obedece… siendo gratamente sorprendido por aquel aparato, que comienza a vibrar entre sus manos.

La peliazul suelta una risita al observar el rostro extrañado de Gajeel y, levantándose de puntitas, planta un acalorado beso en los labios de su esposo.

…beso que no hace más que subir de intensidad, con la constante vibración del aparato como su única música de fondo.

—No iremos… a ningún lado, ¿Cierto? —pregunta Gajeel, obteniendo su respuesta cuando Levy comienza a empujarlo suavemente hacia la cama.

—No —gime la chica—, creo que no.

 **…**

* * *

 _Prompt: Sex Toys (Juguetes Sexuales)._


End file.
